ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shu Itsuki/Profile
"The soloist who strikes a noble chord." As intelligent as he is fussy and short-tempered, Shu uses his beloved doll "Mademoiselle" to communicate with those who he is unaccustomed to. One of the Five Oddballs. He's childhood friends with Kuro Kiryu as well, and his forte lies in the arts and crafts. Shu is Captain of the Handicrafts Club, where he makes costumes alongside Tsumugi Aoba and fellow unit-mate and underclassman Mika Kagehira. A member of the unit Valkyrie as well as its leader. He holds a grudge against former member Nazuna Nito while Mika Kagehira and he perform together in a brand-new Valkyrie. Personality Appearance Shu is a very tall young man with a good build. He has short, light pink hair that is slightly tousled. He wears the school's uniform with the white shirt undone at the collar and a jabot over the blazer. His jacket is buttoned up nicely. He wears black loafers and loose plaid pants. On stage, Shu wears Valkyrie's uniform. It consists of a black, dark-rose colored coat over a buttoned dark red shirt with a black ribbon around his neck. He also wears a dark-rose colored top hat decorated with a black ribbon, a white badge, and a black feather. Trivia *Shu often carries around a small blond doll called Mademoiselle. He does ventriloquism with her and speaks for her in a feminine voice. *In Christmas Live, Chiaki mentioned that the "Eve of the Eve Live" was originally meant for a two-person Unit. Kanata hints that the live could have been for Valkyrie, but did not take the Live due to the weather conditions. *He refuses to call Anzu by her name (unless he's using Mademoiselle) and calls her "girl" (小娘 komusume) instead. It's hinted he calls all girls this way, since he refers to Chizuru Yakumo in the light novel like this. *Shu's autograph consists of his full name, rendered in roman letters. Some of the letters in his name feature long extentions to represent marionette strings. Spoilers: *As revealed in Reminiscence ＊ End of the Marionette's Strings, he is Kuro Kiryu's childhood friend. Kuro had promised to protect Shu when he was young, but Shu started to resent him because Kuro wasn't there for him after the war events, where Valkyrie had fallen. *It was revealed in Reminiscence ＊ End of the Marionette's Strings that Mika lives at Shu's house to avoid commuting from his home in Kansai. *Nazuna Nito was a former member of Valkyrie in the previous year. After his leaving and the devastation that wreaked Valkyrie at Eichi Tenshouin's hand, Shu and Mika began to hold lives in much rarer frequency, and Valkyrie was considered to be on the decline. *It is implied, and more explicitly mentioned by Natsume in Victoria, that Shu has a form of Dissociative Identity Disorder, likely as a result of both childhood bullying and, more recently, Valkyrie's defeat by fine. Voice Actor Comment "It’s so lively with so many characters, isn’t it? My character is arrogant and overbearing, but he’s also very bad with crowds. I suppose he’s like the saying, “A lion at home, a mouse abroad.” …Though, I would encourage you to play and decide which he is for yourself. His name may be written like Saiguu (Itsukinomiya), but it’s pronounced I-tsu-ki☆ Please remember it!" }} Category:Profile